Miradante
|-|Miradante= |-|Miracle Miradante= Miradante is a Revolution 0 Revolutionary and is the Revolution 0 of the future. He leads the light civilization Revolutionaries against the invaders and is possibly the strongest of the 3 revolution 0. Story After Miracle Star was defeated by Redzone, Roaring Invasion, The devastated Light Civilization made a miracle and it created Miradante. Miradante is a Dragon of grace and beauty who has the ability to control time, and using this ability it assisted Death the Lost, Demon Revolution and Dogiragon in defeating Redzone. After Redzone is defeated, he entered the Unidentified's underwater city and fought the S-Rank Invaders and G.O.D., Extreme Invasion inside the city. (And because of this, he was unaffected by Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden.) While they put him and his army into a tough situation, Captain Dracken and his army of appeared and Miradante summoned another Miradante called "Miracle Miradante" from the future and this helped Miradante defeat them. After then he fought Gyuujinmaru and was drove to the snow mountain where Dokindam X was and fought the 2 sinister creatures there. Gyuujinmaru then spreads the lethal "Ultimate Invasion Virus" onto the 2, but was blocked off by the "Perfect Defense". After Gyuujinmaru was slaughtered by Dokindam X, He realizes that his miracle time is over and returned to the future, leaving Miracle Star, Revolutionary Heaven Knight Emperor and his Team Doremi to fight Dokindam X. However, Miracle Star was later imprisoned by the immensely powerful D2J Jelvis and thus he responded to Miracle Star's wishes and descended from the future, defeating Jelvis and is about to fight VV-8, Forbidden Machine. For more, see Miradante Twelve, Time Pope. Powers Miradante has the ability to control time and can accelerate it, slow it down and stop it for travelling, attack and defense. It uses the clock-like shields surrounding it as weapons and if in an emergency, he can crush an enemy with his bite. Miracle Miradante retains most of the powers that Miradante had, but it does use light beams to attack an enemy. Just like Miradante he can bite enemies if things get awry. Card Explanation Miradante, Time Revolution Miradante is an extremely heavyweight finisher that is extremely difficult to bring out, and it also has the natural flaws that Revolutionaries had, which is the reliance of a lack of defense. However, it makes up for it's extremely powerful effects. It starts by freezing all opposing creatures and thus preventing Invasion from activating. However, its main charm comes from its Revolution 0; It prevents creatures from being summoned, which means that Shield Triggers such as Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor and do not work against it. however, it's still extremely weak to spells and a Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious into any Redzone variant can force it away. This is where the spell lock comes in; while the offical-preferred spell lock is , it would be wiser to use Codeking Number Nine as it locks all spells and does not allow a Shield Trigger or Miraculous Truce to ruin your fun. Once the 2 meet, the opponent has no choice other than surrender. In the Metagame it is not active despite its amazing powers, but it does get used in Darwin along with Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty", Alphadios, Lord of Spirits and Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution. Miracle Miradante Another one of the Revolution 0 Trigger Legends, Miracle Miradante is good defense in mono light decks such as Heaven's Gate Blockers and Mono-light Rush. Just like Bolshack Dogiragon it is luck based, but it can deal with a larger variety of threats and is less of a traitor-esque asshole. Just like Bolshack Dogiragon he can trigger his evolution bait's come into play effects, so shield adding cards act as a bonus hindrance to the opponent that this creature can bring out. When it gets put into the battle zone, it gives itself Blocker and prevents commands from attacking, which is a perfect full stop for Redzone decks and also serves Baki spams some good judgement too. It's 14'500' power also allows it to barely take down Baki himself. Anime In VSR, both variants are signature cards. He uses it and Rockinstar to stop other monocolored decks, and against he used Miracle Miradante to block off Gyogyoras, Traitorous Revolutionkind's direct attack and reversed. Category:Evolution Creature Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Metagame Status:Semi-Meta Category:Dragon Category:Angel Command Dragon Category:Revolutionary Category:Characters Category:Command